


The Parade of Terror

by chillydown



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: The citizens of Venice discuss the tower in their midst.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Parade of Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneefresser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/gifts).



“The magician has gone mad.”

“Have you been near that tower? It feels cold as death.”

“He changed the stars. The magician has _changed the stars._ ”

“Surely he plans to enthrall us.”

“Surely he plans to steal our souls.”

“This is dark magic, evil magic. We should have driven him out when he first arrived.”

“It feels _wrong_. Like something that shouldn’t exist.”

"It feels like...nothing. Absolutely nothing." 

“Mama, I’m scared. Is he going to hurt me?”

Flora pushed past the fears that swam around her brain and past her ears as she ran towards the pillar of darkness.


End file.
